twisted
by softballstar0510
Summary: this story is about a girl who choses the werewolf instead of the vampire.


Twisted

It was a warm summer day; Bella had gone back to live with her dad. The next day about noon when Bella woke up, she went outside with her dad and Edward and his dad Carlial were out there.

"Hey Bella, I haven't seen you in years." said Edward.

"Hey Edward, it has been awhile hasn't it." said Bella.

"Frank, how has the search been going for those murders that have been happening?" asked Carlial.

"We still haven't found out what done it we believe that it was some type of animal, but we haven't figured out what type of animal yet." explained Frank.

After they got done talking about the murder's, Bella and her dad went inside and eat super then when they was done they went to bed. Then the next day another murder had occurred, right before Bella left for her first day of school.

While Bella was at school having lunch, there was a group of people just sitting at a table in the corner all by their self's.

"Who are they?" asked Bella.

"That's the blacks." answered Jessica.

"The cutest one over there with the black hair, his name is Jacob". said Angla.

Later out side when everyone was about to leave, Bella was going to her car, and all of a sudden Tyler came out of no where and almost hit Bella ,luckily jacob was there to stop the car from hitting her. After that Bella knew that there was something strange about him. She wondered how he could have gotten over to her that fast or how he was strong enough to stop the car from hitting her. it was all a mystery to her, she knew she had to figure out.

"Omg, Bella are you ok? I had no idea you was behind me?" asked Tyler while he stood in shock.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Bella while she stood there curious about how he could have saved her life.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Jessica.

"No" said Bella

After everyone left her alone, a few minutes later Jessica came back up to Bella to talk to her.

"Are you going to go to the prom?" asked Jessica.

"Probably not" answered Bella.

"You should ask Jacob to go." said Jessica

"I don't know" said Bella

"I wish Eric would ask me."

"You should ask him."

"I don't know, I would rather him ask me, well I got to go bye Bella."

"Okay bye Jessica."

Jessica walks away, a few minutes later Eric came up to Bella to ask her a question.

"So Bella I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me?" asked Eric.

"I'm sorry but Eric but I won't be in town, going to my moms, but you should go ask Jessica. "answered Bella

"Oh ok then and yeah I think I will ask her, I go ask her right now. "said Eric

Then that night Bella went to eat with her dad. After they got done eating they went home. Once they got there Bella went to her room and went to bed. Then all of a sudden she felt like someone was in her room watching her, when she woke up she saw Jacob standing in the corner of her room beside the window. The scared feeling of knowing he was in her room she wanted to scream but was so scared she couldn't seem to open her mouth to be able all of a sudden Jacob jumped out the window. Bella was so tired that she laid her head down and fell back asleep.

Then the next morning when she got to school everyone was loading the bus to go to the county green house.

"Bella, omg guess what, Eric just asked me to go to the dance with him." said Jessica felled with excitement.

"That's great" said Bella with a smile.

A few minutes later they loaded the buses and went back to school. then a few hours after Bella got home from school her, Jessica and Angla went to pick out dresses for prom and go out to eat. While they was picking out dresses Bella just sat there and watched them.

"Bella you should try dresses on with us." said Jessica

"Nah" said Bella

"I'm sure Jacob would go with you if you asked him "said Angla

"Nah I don't want to go. "said Bella

Then Bella decided to go to the library on the way back to the restaurant but she hit a bump in the road, a bunch of guys stopped her and tried to take her with them, but then all of a sudden Jacob came and saved her once again. Bella went and got in Jacobs car, while she was sitting there she watched him turn into a werewolf and chase them off. Then Jacob cam and got in the car and drove off, they neither one talked all the way to the restaurant.

"There you are where have you been?" asked Jessica

"I ran into Jacob at the library, and we just got to talking." answered Bella

"Well were leaving if you want to ride with us?" asked Angla

"No, I'll take her home she didn't get to eat. "said Jacob

"Well ok then." Said Angla while winking at Bella

"Bye Bella" said Jessica and Angla at the same time

"Bye"

Once Angla and Jessica left Bella and Jacob went into the restaurant.

"Thanks for saving me back there. "said Bella

"You're welcome." Answered Jacob

"Why is it every time I'm in trouble your always there to save me?"asked Bella

"Because something tells me that I need to protect you. "answered Jacob

"Well I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?" asked Jacob

"Sure." answered Bella

The next day after school Bella went to see Edward.

"So Bella I have had feelings for you every since we was little. "said Edward

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry but I'm dating Jacob "said Bella

Edward staring into Bella's big brown eyes, leaned in to kiss Bella, then all of a sudden Bella punched Edward in the face.

"I think I broke my hand." said Bella

"I'm so sorry Bella but you know I'm a vampire, I have no bones but I'm hard as a rock." said Edward

A few hours later Edward took Bella to the hospital to check and see if her hand was broke and it turns out that her hand was broke .then Edward had to take her home and explain to her dad how she had broken her hand.

Three months later it was for the prom and Bella was waiting for Jacob to come and pick her up. She was worried that he wasn't going to show up. But then she suddenly heard the sound of a motorcycle, so she went outside and it was Jacob.

30 minutes later they arrived at prom.

While everyone was inside dancing, Bella and Jacob danced outside to no music for almost an hour and then to pull the night off they kissed.

Three years later on a cold winter day.

Its Bella and Jacobs wedding day and right before they start Edward pulls Bella away.

"Are you sure you want to marry him? There is still time to back out." Edward

"Yes, I am sure." Said Bella

"You can't blame a guy for trying." said Edward

"Come on Bella it's time to start" said Jacob

"Coming" said Bella

As Bella was walking down the ale she was thinking of all the memories her and Jacob had .then it was finally time for the I do's.

"Do you Jacob to take Bella as your bride?" asked the preacher

"I do." Answered Jacob

"Do you Bella take Jacob to be your husband?" asked the preacher

"I do." Answered Bella

"You may now kiss the bride."

And then they ended their wedding with a kiss.

.


End file.
